Naruto and Shikamaru: A Love Story (Revised)
by Shikamarunaruto
Summary: Naruto and Shikamaru have been friends since the ninja academy. But what happens when they decide to relax and watch the clouds? WARNING: YAOI!


**Ok, so this is a revision on Naruto and Shikamaru: A Love Story.**

**I hope its better than the original**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will. Now enjoy the story. I'm gonna go and cry my eyes out. ;_;**

* * *

It was a peaceful Spring day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and a calm and serene pattern of clouds lined the sky. This was truely a perfect day to kick back and relax. And with no missions to do, no training to be done, and no one to bother him, a particularly lazy ninja planned to do just that.

"Today is such a relaxing day." said Shikamaru." Maybe I'll finally be able to just kick back and watch the clouds."

As the ninja walked to his favorite cloud watching spot, he spotted Naruto at Itchiraku's eating what looked like his 9th bowl of ramen.

_'Only Naruto could possible eat that much ramen. Maybe I'll stop by and say hello.' _He thought._ But what if he wants to tag along. I'll never be able to concentrate on the clouds with the world's sexiest blond sitting next to me._

It's true, Shikamaru was gay and in love with Naruto. The only person who knows about his sexuality and feels for the blond is Ino. She found out after she caught him staring at Naruto's perfectly molded ass one day, but swore she'd never tell anyone. Of course Shikamaru didn't believe this at first, mostly because Ino can't go two seconds without blurting out people's secrets to everyone she meets. However, she soon proved herself trustworthy and they've been best friends ever since.

As Shikamaru thought about this he decided to just keep going to his favorite hill. That is, until Naruto turned around, with a mouth full of noodles that he swallowed in one big gulp, and spotted Shikamaru.

_'Damn it! He saw me. I might as well speak or else he'll think i'm avoiding him or something.' _Shikamaru thought as he walked over to where Naruto was.

"Hiya Naruto." Shikamaru said with enough fake enthusiasm to convince the blond."What are you up to today?"

"Oh, nothing." said the blond, "I just whooped Kiba's butt and now he's got to buy me all the ramen I can eat, right Kiba?"

"Oh man, I can't believe I was stupid enough to make a deal like that with you. I'm gonna have to Do twenty missions a day just to make up half of the money buying you ramen has costed me." Kiba said melancholy.

"I can't believe you were dumb enough to make that bet as well." said Shikamaru, chuckling lightly. "You should know by now that Naruto would do anything for ramen. Honestly, do you even think sometimes."

"Hey! Shut up, I thought i could beat him. How was i supposed to know he's gotten a lot stronger? He still looks like the same runt to me." Kiba said, grumpily.

"Grrr, Kiba your just mad because I dodged your stupid Fang over Fang." said Naruto, mockingly.

"How could you possibly have done? Nothing is faster than the Fang over Fang." said kiba.

"Ugh, when I asked you how you were doing, I didn't expect a whole damn story." said Shikamaru." I should have just kept walking."

"Oh well, you're here now." Kiba said." Where are you off to anyways?"

"I was just gonna watch the clouds."replied Shikamaru.

"Hey, can I come! Please, please, please, pleasssssssssssssse?!" Naruto begged.

"I don't know. Cloud watching takes a patient and relaxed mind." said Shikamaru with a smirk."Both of which you are lacking."

"He's lacking a mind, period." said Kiba, laughing.

"Hey! Do i have to kick you ass again?!" Naruto asked angrily.

"You couldn't, even if I let you." mocked Kiba.

"Oh yea!" Naruto yelled, clutching his fists.

"Yea!" retorted Kiba.

"Both of you shut it!" yelled Shikamaru."Naruto, if your coming, you'd better hurry before I change my mind."

"Alright, fine. See ya later Kiba." said the blond.

* * *

Moments later, they arrived at the top of the hill.

"Wow, it sure is peaceful up here." said Naruto with his signiture grin."I can see why you like this place so much."

"Yea, Ino thinks it's the most romantic spot in all of Konoha."said Shikamaru, setting up his blanket to lay on the ground to watch the clouds. "She's the one who showed it to me."

"Oh...did you guys come up here on a date?" Naruto asked nonchalantly.

"What?! No way! She might be the most troublesome girl in the whole leaf village." Shikamaru said."Besides, Ino isn't really my type."

"Oh, well what is your type?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru turned and saw two sparkling blue eyes staring back at him." Well to be honest..." he began to say." I...uh... I like you." He said as he turned waiting for Naruto to yell in disgust. All he heard was sighing in what sounded like relief.

"That's great!" yelled the blond as he Hugged Shikamaru from behind.

"It is? Why is that." Shikamaru asked, still shocked from the hug.

"It's great because I like you too." replied Naruto, grinning. "I have ever since we were in the academy.

"You do? That's the best news I heard since Ino having to get her mouth wired shut!" exclaimed Shikamaru.

"Yea, so what now. I mean since we both like each other, what should we do, date or something?" asked the blond.

"Yea, sounds great to me...boyfriend."replied Shikamaru, smiling seductively.

"What?" Naruto asked, blushing at the way Shikamaru smiled at him.

"I just want to give you something." Shikamaru said, leaning in closer to his blonde.

"What?" Naruto asked, blushing even harder at how close they were.

"This." Shikamaru said, before crashing their lips together in a kiss.

THE END

* * *

**Well, the was the newly revised version of Naruto and Shikamaru: A Love Story**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
